deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Alissa Vincent
Alissa Vincent was the head of P.C.S.I. Security of the USG Ishimura. She is portrayed as having been headstrong and protective of human life, oft leading her into conflict with her superiors. During the incident aboard the Ishimura, she was responsible for saving (albeit, temporarily it would seem) a fair number of civilians as well as stopping Kyne from scuttling the ship, though the Ishimura would remain in a deteriorating orbit until the arrival of Isaac Clarke. Alissa Vincent would not survive the incident however, sacrificing herself in a futile attempt to launch a warning beacon. Infection of the Ishimura During the massacre in Aegis 7 she demanded that the Ishimura send a squadron to investigate, but was repeatedly denied by Captain Benjamin Matthius. After a shuttle that fled the colony crash lands into the docking bay of the ship she leads a squadron of Security Officers to investigate the wreckage. To their horror they discover the wreckage is covered in pools of blood and proceed to follow a trail of bloody footsteps. The trail leads them to the bloody morgue where they discover the mutated body of a fomer homicidal prisoner. The body suddenly springs back to life and mortally wounds Dobbs and is eventually gunned down in a hail of bullets. Shen, another teammate moves to comfort Dobbs but out of the shadows comes another Slasher--the female nurse that was in charge of keeping watch on the prisoner. After gunning it down, Vincent eventually leads her remaining squadron in a futile effort against the Necromorphs. Several of her squadron die in a firefight between the Necromorphs as the rest are saved by a man named Samuel Irons who rips the Necromorphs apart with a mining tool. Leading the remainder of her squadron back to the bridge engage in another fight with the Necromorphs. One of her members, Hanson, eventually goes insane and kills Shen, and then attempts to kill Vincent as well, but was shot dead by Ramirez before he could do so. Eventually, she is successful in returning to the Bridge and discovers that Dr.Terrence Kyne has overridden the ships gravitational controls and is planning to crash the ship into the planet below. Stopping Kyne's Sabotage Along the way to stop Kyne, the remaining members discover a group of survivors being attacked by Necromorphs. Not wanting them to be killed, Vincent offers to distract the Necromorphs while Irons and Ramirez rescue the survivors through the vents. Irons, however, forces Vincent to take his place as he decides to distract the Necromorphs instead. As Vincent and Ramirez help the survivors through the vents, Vincent meets a scared blonde woman, who may be Nicole, since Vincent asked whether the woman had a boyfriend to which she shook her head yes. Helping the last survivors escape to the Bridge, Vincent and Ramirez watch in horror as Irons is killed and turned into a Necromorph. Vincent and Ramirez eventually reach the door to where Gravitional controls are but discover that Kyne had locked the door. Ramirez managed to override the door lock while telling Vincent the irony of his decision to work for security rather than the military. Realizing he too is succumbing to the same madness that consumed Hanson, Ramirez sacrifices himself to slow the Necromorphs down in front of the locked door. Vincent frustratedly listens to Ramirez's screams of pain behind the locked the door before proceeding onto the control room. Eventually Vincent confronts Kyne who explains that the Marker is responsible for everything, and that it must not be returned to Earth. However, Vincent is not willing to sacrifice the lives of the surviving members of the crew for the greater good. The two in get into a heated fight, with Vincent able to successfully subdue Kyne and restart the engines. However, Kyne flees, taking Vincent's weapon along with him before he can submit the codes needed to deactivate the drift....... Death of Alissa Vincent Feeling all is lost, Vincent wanders aimlessly to the docking bay and is confronted by hordes of Necromorphs. It is when she flees and hunkers beside the Marker does Vincent discover that the Necromoprhs are unable to come into close proximity of the Marker. Helpless, Vincent sleeps under the protection of the Marker, awakening several hours later. Upon waking she is confronted by Ramirez's ghost who tells her to "finish it", and Vincent only exclaims "how?" After Ramirez's ghost disappears Vincent notices the downed shuttle in the bay and realizes what she must do. She makes her way to computer station and records a vid message telling those who might see it that she believes that the Marker is responsible for everything and that it and the Ishimura should be destroyed. After recording the message Vincent activates the venting cycle and makes a mad dash for the shuttle. As the doors open blowing numerous Necromorphs into space, Vincent, while hanging onto the shuttle for her life, manages to activate and launch a distress beacon from the shuttle into space. Despite her valiant efforts to hold on, Vincent is blown into the vacuum of space. As her lifeless body floated off into the darkness, the song "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" eerily plays in the background while the USG Kellion can be seen hovering off toward the Ishimura. Trivia * Although appearing in Dead Space Downfall, Vincent makes a brief appearance in Dead Space Extraction leading a small team of officers as well as being mentioned amongst the playable characters *Vincent is voiced by Nika Futterman. Category:Characters